Say You Love Me
by EvilCelery
Summary: When Onodera is attacked by what he thinks are just a couple of druken men, will someone come to his aid or will he be at their mercy? And why is he thinking of Takano at a time like this?
1. Chapter 1

**Say You Love Me**

Onodera Ritsu promising publisher at Marukawa Publishing was walking down one of the lonely streets of the city. He had decided to finish his work before leaving and had spent so much time on it that he had miss the last train home and now had to walk through the desolate streets on his own.

He thought about calling a taxi home but decided against it as he barely had the money for most things and wanted to save as much as possible for when he really needed it. Turning the corner of the street he sighed as he was in view of his apartment complex and felt safe again, he heard laughing a little way in front and saw a few men drunkenly laughing amongst themselves.

Taking a deep breath he walked a bit quicker towards his complex hoping that he just breeze past the men without any trouble but luck wasn't on his side because as he passed, one of the men "accidentally" bumped into knocking him to the floor.

"Sorry man, didn't see ya there." Slurred the man that bumped into him. The man offered his hand to Onodera, which he took thinking the man genuinely sorry for bumping into him.

"No worries, I'm fine. Please excuse me!" said Onodera quickly as he was helped up, but the man refused to let go his hand. "Excuse me but I must get going." Onodera said frantically, he didn't like how hard the man was squeezing his hand.

"What's the rush man, stay with us and have a good time. You look like you need it."

"Thanks for the offer but I really must being going." Said Onodera struggling to pull his hand out of the man's grasp. The man pulled Onodera close, placing his head just above Onodera's.

"You smell really nice. I could just eat you up! In fact I just might." Onodera opened his mouth to scream for help when the man holding him placed his hand over his mouth, muffling his cries for help. The man pulled him into the alley that was just in front of them followed by his two friends. "Hey Ryou give me your belt."

Ryou was a skinny man with black greasy hair and dull green eyes that looked like sewage. He wore a dirty white shirt that had stains all over it and long black pants with a plain black belt, which he had now removed and was giving it to his friend.

Onodera tried to struggle when the man holding him handed him to Ryou but couldn't escape. Ryou pulled Onodera to his chest while the man that was leading everything tied his hands behind his back but leaving his mouth free.

"HELP! SOMEO-" Onodera screamed as loud as he could before the leader placed his hand over his mouth again and pulled him to his chest. Ryou moved forward and backhanded Onodera forcing his head sideways and causing him to tear up.

"Damn Shigeru, You definitely picked a good one shame we won't be able to scream for us through all of this." Onodera was terrified, he knew what they were going to do and he didn't want that to happen.

The third man had been silent through all this moved towards Onodera grabbing the scarf that was around neck and folding it few times. Shigeru removed his hand from Onodera's mouth as the other guy tied his scarf over his mouth effectively gagging him.

After that they threw Onodera to the floor, who hit the ground with ground with a muffled grunt. Ryou and Shigeru looked to the third man and nodded, he got to his knees and began taking off his coat. Onodera tried to struggle but couldn't with his hands being pinned underneath him and tied.

"Stop struggling you little bitch!" The other guy growled slapping Onodera with enough force to make him see stars. Onodera stopped struggling and the tears that had been threatening to fall finally did.

Shigeru and Ryou got onto their knees as well and began to help their friend strip Onodera of his clothes, when he was in nothing but his boxers they stopped.

"We're gonna have some fun with you before we go further." Whispered Shigeru in his ear and pulling him into a sitting position. "Yo Hikaru check his pockets and find his wallet, I wanna know his name." Hikaru leaned over and began rummaging in Onodera's pockets before pulling out his wallet and looking at his Library card.

"Onodera Ritsu."

"Well Ritsu-kun you ready to have some fun?" Shigeru whispered huskily in his ear, bringing his hand to Onodera's chest and using his thumb and index finger to squeeze one of Onodera's nipples while Ryou played with the other one. Onodera shut his eyes tightly and gasp through the scarf he could feel them get hard and was ashamed at the fact that he felt good about what they were doing to him.

Hikaru was using his palm to rub Onodera through his boxers and smirked when he felt Onodera's member begin to harden at his touch. "You like that don't you, you little slut and to think you actually bought the drunk act."

"I can't wait anymore lets take him." Onodera whimpered upon hearing those words, he was helpless and couldn't do anything, he screamed from behind the scarf when Hikaru roughly pulled his boxers down. "Sorry Ritsu-kun but no one can hear you scream and no one's around to help you."

Onodera felt Shigeru's hand move from his nipple to his butt, knowing what was coming next he braced himself and tried to relax as the finger that circled his entrance was quickly and roughly pushed in.

Eyes widening in pain, he screamed but again nearly all of the sound was muffled, using his free feet he kicked out trying to make any kind of noise. One of his feet hit a metal bin causing a loud banging noise, he tried to do it again but Hikaru grabbed both his feet down.

The finger inside him was joined by another causing Onodera's vision to blacken due to the pain. _At least if I pass out I won't feel this pain! Takano-san help me! Save me please! _Onodera thought, although he was confused as to why he was thinking about Takano saving him.

Closing his eyes and waiting for the darkness to take him, Onodera didn't notice a figure enter the alleyway. When he felt the fingers roughly leave his body he scrunched his eyes closed even tighter waiting for the pain that would never come.

The sound of a struggle was heard and slowly Onodera opened his eyes, Hikaru was on the floor out cold as was Ryou. However Shigeru was currently engaged in a fist fight with someone and by the looks of it, Shigeru was on the way to joining his friends.

Onodera found that his eyelids couldn't stay open but didn't want to sleep or lose consciousness, so he kept his eyes closed and hoped that the new comer was on his side.

After a few more minutes the scuffle ended and Onodera heard someone getting closer. He struggled when a person pulled him close, thinking it was Shigeru.

"You idiot, why didn't you get a taxi!" shouted the voice causing Onodera to flinch, but the events were finally catching up to him and he relaxed into the arms holding. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was someone calling his name.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Onodera sighed with content when he woke up, he opened his eyes and looked around his room, the only problem was this wasn't his room.

_I know this room, its Takano-san's room! Did I fall asleep on the subway again?_ It was just then that everything came rushing back, he remembered everything about how he had been attacked and how he had been saved before anything too bad had happened. _Did Takano-san save me? I don't remember how I got here, what if-_

Before he could finish his thoughts the door opened and Takano walked in the room carrying a first-aid kit. Takano rushed to Onodera's side when he saw that he was awake and trying to sit up, he helped put Onodera into a sitting position and opened the first aid kit.

"What's that for?"

"Are you an idiot? You were attacked and nearly raped and you're asking what I'm doing with the first aid kit?"

"But I'm not hurt!"

"Look at you hands and forearms and tell me you're not hurt." Doing as he was told Onodera looked at his arms, there were little scratched like people get when they fall on gravel. _I probably did fall on gravel and other things, but why can't I feel pain?_

"Adrenaline is still running through your veins, you've only been out for an hour." Explained Takano as if reading his mind. "You should thank me for carrying you here and beating those guys."

"Th-Thank you." Mumbled Onodera, while looking down at his knees which were covered up with the blanket, then remembering that he had been stripped of his clothes when those guys were trying to rape him, he turned red. _Ack! That means Takano-san saw me! Oh Kami, please just kill me now!_

"Don't be embarrassed Onodera, your body is beautiful, in fact even more so than back in high school. Now keep still while I clean your injuries."

"No! I can go home and do it myself; you've gone through so much trouble that I'll do the rest!" It wasn't the truth but he didn't want Takano to know that he was making him feel flustered.

"You don't have anti-sceptic spray in yours and you need them cleaned so stay put!" ordered Takano, forcing Onodera to sit back down, after applying the anti-sceptic spray and bandaging Onodera's arms Takano moved to the end of the bed.

"Takano-san…Th-Thank you for everything you've done, but I really gotta go. I still have some of the proposal to finish and I know how you hate it when a job done is half-assed." Onodera said getting out of the bed and looking for his things, bending down to pick up his shirt arms circled his waist.

"Onodera stay in bed and rest! I don't care about the proposal at the moment, my main priority is you!"

"WHY? Why do you say things like that to me?"

"Because I love you." The arms moved to his shoulders and turned him around so that he was face to face with Takano. Realizing that his heart was pounding in his chest he tried to get away from Takano, only for Takano to press their lips together.

Pulling away Onodera moved away from Takano and sat on the bed, he knew that Takano wanted to know what had happened before he arrived but was too afraid of what Takano would think about him when he was finished. _Why am I worried about what Takano-san thinks, its not like I like him or anything._ But even while he thought those thoughts he knew they weren't true, he had been denying his feelings for Takano for a few months and now they were coming out in full bloom.

"Please Takano-san stop. I just can't handle you right now." Without a word Takano moved out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Onodera grabbed his things and walked out into Takano's living room, Takano was sitting on the sofa reading one of the books he got from the library. He didn't look up as Onodera left the apartment.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

It had been a week since the incident in the alley and Takano had stopped talking to Onodera completely, the only time that he spoke to Onodera was to ask the work was coming along.

Now Onodera was the only one left in the building, or rather he thought that until Yokozawa appeared looming over.

"What did I tell you about Masamune?"

"Yokozawa-san, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Masamune has cut himself off from everyone and something tells me you had a hand in it, so what happened!"

"Nothing, he helped me out of a bad situation and we talked about things, that's all!"

"Look as much as I hate to admit it, Masamune is better when he's with you." Grudgingly said looking at the floor when he said it, he had been in love with Masamune since College and had to admit that he was happier with Onodera than he was with him.

"How can I take anything he says seriously, he just messes with my head and finds it all one big joke! Just like in high school!" shouted Onodera

"Shows what you know! Masamune won't say anything unless they are the truth and have a real connection or meaning behind them!" shouted Yokozawa matching Onodera's level.

Shocked at Yokozawa's outburst and the fact that quite possibly Takano was being serious when he said he loved him, Onodera ran for the elevator.

He had just arrived when the elevator opened to reveal Takano just about to get out. "Takano-san what are you doing back here? I thought you left hours ago."

"I did." Stated Takano looking at Onodera, "But I didn't want a repeat of last week, so I came back to make sure you got home safe."

Onodera was at a loss for words, Takano really did care for him. "I'll just go get my things." Not wanting to get into a fight with Takano right now, Onodera went to collect his things and only remember about Yokozawa when he turned the corner. Fortunately Yokozawa had decided to leave already, so he collected his things and headed back to Takano. "Thank you." He mumbled while they were waiting for the elevator.

Takano smiled. "Your welcome, I would do anything for you Onodera. I love you." They entered the elevator in silence; it was a few floors down before either of them spoke.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you for saving me?"

"There is one thing."

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"Just answer my question truthfully…do you love me?" Onodera thought about it for a while should he answer truthfully or should he lie? "Doesn't matter, your silence says it all." Said Takano miserably

"A few months ago I would have said no…but now I'm not so sure." Onodera decided that he owed Takano the truth even if it did inflate his ego more.

"Then say it."

"Say what?"

"Say you love me." Takano whispered huskily while leaning over Onodera

"I l-love y-you, T-Takano-san." Stammered Onodera

"Say my name."

"Takano-san, its not appro-"

"Please…Ritsu."

"Masamune."

"Then please say you love me and use my name."

"I l-love you M-M-Masamune." Leaning in close to him, Takano brought their lips together and for once Onodera didn't struggle, they were so wrapped up in the kiss that they didn't realize that the elevator had stopped on the ground floor and the doors were open.

When they broke the kiss, both of them were panting for air, seeing that they were on the floor they wanted they exited the building and headed home. They spent the together just cuddling because Onodera had admitted that he wasn't ready for sex just yet and was content with lying next to each other saying loving words and kissing one another.

"I'm sorry that I'm not ready for a sexual relationship."

"I waited 10 years to see you again; I can wait until you're ready."

"That's what I love about you." Onodera said without thinking, after realizing what he said he quickly placed his hands over his mouth.

"So you do love me?"

"Yes, Takano Masamune. I am in love with you."

"I love you too Ritsu."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**Hi there, I'm evilcelery and I'm a big anime fan as well as a fan of fanfiction, well duh!**

**Anyway what did you think?**

**Give me the good, the bad and any type of review you want so I can make better ones for ya's.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys I will be doing a sequel to Say My Name and I've some new ideas on what I'm going to do, I just need to put it into words.

I just wanted to say thanks guys for reviewing and asking for a sequel, it made me feel good that you guys liked it and hopefully the sequel won't disappoint as well.


End file.
